Good Cop, Bad Cop
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Male POV. Ruby and Meg are searching for information on the whereabouts of Sam and Dean Winchester. Unfortunately, they're interrogating you, but not in the normal way you'd expect.


_This can't be happening again, _you thought as you struggled against your bindings. You could barely see except from the fading light of a candle that was on the floor beside you. The darkness of the area around you reminded you of your bad luck almost two weeks ago when a vampire tried to eat you and give away your Harper, Harper. Only this time, you knew there wouldn't be anyone to come and save you. Those guys, Sam and Dean Winchester, were long gone. They had to keep moving to keep ahead of monsters that were after them. _Now I'm the one with monsters after them, _the thought made you groan.

"Uncomfortable, are we?" a familiar voice spoke from in the darkness. You searched around you but the darkness revealed no figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" You asked. There was movement behind you and suddenly the lights came on. You were in a warehouse almost like the one you'd been held in two weeks ago. The idea made your stomach churn. Another vampire? Or worse? Suddenly, you felt a hand slide across your back and you could faintly feel someone breathing down your neck.

"Guess." the voice whispered into your ear. Your head turned quickly to see who it was, but no one was there.

"I- I- I don't know who-" you were interrupted by someone suddenly walking out into the light. When you saw her face your jaw practically dropped.

"Margaret? What are you-" Margaret silenced you as her eyes suddenly flashed black.

"Nope, guess again." She chuckled as she paced around you. You sifted through your thoughts until you remembered what Sam and Dean had told you about the monsters that were after them.

"Black eyes… you're a demon! The Winchesters told me about you, I-"

"I doubt they told you about me. The name is Meg, handsome," Out of no where, she gripped your neck tightly and lifted you and the chair you were restrained to into the air, "speaking of those Winchesters, you wouldn't happen to know where they are, hm?" You knew you couldn't give up the Winchesters, they'd saved yours and Harper's life.

"Even if I did know, why would I tell you?" Meg smiled defiantly at your comment and let go of your throat. Your chair and your body hit the ground with a harsh thud.

"I think you'll tell me _anything _I want once I show you my leverage, hun." Meg directed your attention to the door behind her, "bring her in, Ruby." The door opened and a girl was pushed out into the shadows.

"Another demon? How many are-" Meg placed the girl in a chair across the room from you and tied her securely against the chair. Just as you were about to ask her who she was, Meg pulled the bag off of the girl's head. _Oh no._

"Harry, meet Sally." Meg smiled evilly as you looked at Harper's scared eyes.

"(Y/N)? Wh-what's going on? Who are these people?" Meg looked over to Harper and flashed her black eyes.

"I think you've got better things to worry about, sugar." Now you were angry. It was bad enough that you were now at the mercy of monster _again, _but the fact that now Harper was in danger too _again _made you furious.

"You listen to me right now, you piece of shit. You let Harper go or I'll make sure you get a one-way ticket back to Hell!" Meg held her hand against her chest as if you'd stabbed her there.

"Ouch, handsome. That hurt my non-existent feelings," Meg dragged her finger against Harper's chin, "nice try, but why would I let her go? We've got so much fun to get started." Meg slowly dragged her hand down to Harper's neck.

"Margaret, what are you-" Meg let out an angry sigh pushed her chair over and put her foot on her throat.

"Did you not hear what I just told your lovely boyfriend over there? Margaret isn't in at the moment, but I'll let her know you came by," Meg's attention returned to you as you looked at the terror in Harper's eyes, "You wanna tell me where the Winchesters are or do you wanna see me crush poor Harper's throat?" You were torn. There was no way you could ever give up the Winchesters after they saved you and you couldn't let her kill Harper. And really, she'd never let you two live if you told her. You had to think of a way to stall her.

"Yeah right," you started, "you're not gonna kill her. If you kill her I definitely won't tell you where Sam and Dean are." Meg pursed her lips as if she was thinking about what you had said when all of a sudden she grabbed Harper by her throat and lifted her up in the air again.

"You think I won't?" Meg smirked before looking back at Harper, "you sure know how to pick 'em, hun. Oh well…" With blinding speed, Meg pushed Harper against the wall. Meg's grip was getting tighter and tighter as Harper's eyes filled with even more fear.

"No!" you screamed. _No, not Harper. _This couldn't be happening, not this, not Harper. Suddenly, Harper and Meg started laughing, "wha-"

"Nice meatsuit, Ruby," Meg smiled at her before she suddenly pressed her lips to Harpers. They were kissing! French kissing from what it looked like from where you could see. Their lips finally parted after what seemed like forever. The demon possessing Harper looked at you through cold, black eyes and giggled. _Not another demon, _"but next time try to wait till _after _he gives us what we want."

"Sorry, Meg. I just couldn't stand the look on his face anymore." Meg groaned and

"Ya, well now we have to resort to plan B." Meg let go of Harper's neck and they both walked over to you. The demon that was possessing Harper put her hand on your forehead and forced your head back as she ran her finger harshly against your throat.

"You sure are a cutie. My name is Ruby, I'm over six hundred years old and I like long walks on the beach and slitting people's throats to talk to my demon friends down in Hell." Ruby's thumb began to dig into the skin of your throat before Meg ripped her hand off of you.

"I meant the _other _plan B, Ruby." Ruby looked at Meg and then back at you.

"Ohh, I see. Well, looks like you're in luck, pretty boy. No torture for you." _Lucky me, _you scoffed. Ruby and Meg began to saunter around you, occasionally reaching their hands out to skim your chin or the back of your neck or your chest before they each stopped behind one of your ears. You could feel each of their breaths tickle the back of your ear before one of them spoke.

"You know, (Y/N), when we demons possess a human, we invade all of them. Their muscles, their bones… even their brains." Meg whispered. You could've sworn you felt Ruby flick out her tongue at the back of your neck. You shivered, eliciting a giggle from Ruby before she started to speak.

"Mmm, such a handsome body," Ruby said as her hand drifted down your chest and all the way down to your hip, "no wonder your little girlfriend here struggles to keep innocent thoughts about you. Did you know she _really _wants you to fuck her?"

"What a coincidence, Ruby. Our dear Margaret has very naughty thoughts for you. Did you know she yearns to have your hands _all over her_? Now, that's not very friend-like."

"Y-you're lying, both of you, you're-"

"Tsk tsk tsk, it's very much the truth, handsome." _They're lying, I know it. They've got to be lying, _you thought. Suddenly, Ruby gasped as if she had finally solved a difficult puzzle.

"Silly us, Meg," Ruby giggled before pulling your head back once more by the scruff on your neck, "I do believe he likes the things we're saying." Both of them looked down at the erection you had developing in your jeans. _Fuck._

"Well, this will make plan B _much _easier, won't it, Ruby?" Ruby nodded as she walked around and stood in front of you. You looked around for Meg, but she had vanished somehow.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). We'll take great care of your… "situation". All you gotta do is tell us where the Winchesters are and we'll let you and your girlfriend go-"

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you? You'll just kill all of us and move on to two other bodies and-" You stopped as you felt a pair of hands that were not Ruby's run up from your ankles all the way to the inside of your thighs, so very close to your erection. Your heart skipped a beat as those same hands brushed against your cock before gripping the button of your jeans.

"What are you-" Ruby silenced you with a finger as you saw Meg's head pop out from in between Ruby's legs.

"Just relax, handsome. It's called positive reinforcement, just a little show of what you can get in full if you'll give us what we want." Meg was now pulling your jeans and boxers down slowly until your erection sprang free. Meg's eyes flashed black at the sight of your cock before sticking out her tongue and licking a steady strip up your shaft before blowing a steady stream of air at the tip. While Meg continued the action repeatedly, Ruby played with the hair at the nape of your neck.

"Poor, poor, (Y/N). It's only been two weeks and now you've got monsters on you _again_." Meg spoke before taking in the head of your cock into her mouth and moaning. You had to admit, any other day you'd absolutely _loved _the feeling of having your cock sucked, but it wasn't one of those days when it was a _demon _sucking your cock.

"If you'd just give us the location of those Winchesters, (Y/N), we'd be out of your hair and out of your precious girls here. It'd be a win for all of us." You wished you could believe them. You wished you could believe that they were true to their word and that they'd leave you and Margaret and Harper alone if you'd give them the information they wanted, but monsters just never told the truth. You learned that from Sam and Dean. _And they know I won't tell them, _you realized.

"You know I won't tell you any of this, so why even bother?" In the blink of an eye, Ruby was inches from your face.

"I guess we'll just have to make you." Ruby kneeled in front of you and grabbed ahold of your cock as Meg continued to lick it. They looked like mirror images of each other as they licked up your shaft and took turns between one of them sucking the tip of your head and the other one rubbing and teasing your shaft.

"S-stop it," you groaned as your cock seemed to grow harder as they continued their antics, "y-you're not gonna get anything out of me." Meg laughed as she let go of the head of your cock with a loud _pop._

"Give us a few and I'm sure we'll get _something _out of you, handsome." She winked at you before grabbing ahold of your cock tightly and then letting it go. You gasped as the sudden rush of blood back to your cock almost had you cumming.

"Ah ah ah, loverboy," Ruby scolded you, "you're not allowed to cum just yet." An involuntary groan escaped your throat as they stood up and walked away.

"Excuse us for, oh," Meg looked at your erection and thought before speaking, "about an hour. That should be enough for you to calm down so we can _really _get started." Meg and Ruby left arm in arm, leaving you in the room alone with an erection that was _aching _to be taken care of.


End file.
